


Satu Ranjang

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Ganda is a total dumbass, Ghazul has no concept of personal boundary, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ganda dan Ghazul, terpaksa berbagi satu ranjang, klise.





	Satu Ranjang

**Author's Note:**

> Satu prompt yang sudah sangat banyak digunakan tapi gak apa, jadi author mah bebas.
> 
> Fic ini ditulis untuk menetralisir cursed content yang sudah saya buat kemarin-kemarin.

“Maaf, Pak, yang tersedia tinggal satu kamar _single standard_,” ucap sang resepsionis. Ganda terdiam, matanya melempar pandangan ke Ghazul yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, yang kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. “Seriusan Mbak, nggak ada kamar lain? Yang _double_ gitu?” suara Ganda mengecil, seperti berbisik. Entah kenapa dia takut Ghazul mendengar itu. Sang resepsionis menggeleng, “Maaf tapi kebetulan sekali malam ini sudah penuh, yang tersedia ya tinggal satu itu, Pak.” Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis, bayangan dia terpaksa tidur di mobil memenuhi relung kepalanya.

Ganda bukannya tidak mau tidur sekasur dengan pria atau apa, itu bukan masalah baginya. Yang jadi masalah untuk Ganda adalah apabila si laki-laki lain itu seorang Ghani Zulham— Ghazul, <strike>atasan</strike> rekan kerjanya yang dingin, misterius, sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca dan ditebak isi kepalanya, yang auranya lebih dingin dan mencekam dibanding gunung es sekalipun. Kalau bukan karena Pengkor menyuruhnya untuk menemani Ghazul mencari semacam prasasti kuno atau apalah itu untuk kelanjutan ‘misi rahasia’ Pengkor (yang kalau Ganda boleh jujur, terdengar terlalu rumit dan memusingkan), Ganda tidak akan mau berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Ghazul. Baginya, Ghazul terlalu _berbahaya_.

“Mbak, kamar _single standard _nya ini ada sofa nya nggak?” tanya Ganda, tiba-tiba teringat satu kemungkinan lain yang semoga bisa menyelamatkannya dari terpaksa tidur di mobil. “Ada, Pak, kamar _single standard_ fasilitasnya itu satu kasur, sofa, kulkas mini, TV—”

“Nggak nggak Mbak, cukup, yang penting ada sofa nya,” Ganda memotong ucapan sang resepsionis, yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menahan kesal. Oke lah, kemungkinan dia harus tidur di mobil malam ini sudah teratasi. Tidur di sofa jauh lebih baik dibanding harus tidur di dalam mobil yang sempit dan pengap.

“Kok lama, tidak ada kamar kosong?” tiba-tiba suara Ghazul terdengar dari sampingnya. Ganda hampir melompat kaget. “Ada Pak, satu kamar _single standard_,” ucap sang resepsionis sebelum Ganda sempat menjawab. Resepsionis itu tersenyum menatap Ganda dan Ghazul bergantian, “Kamar _single standard _cukup kok, untuk dua orang dewasa.”

_Sial_.

“Lalu masalahnya apa?” Ghazul menatap Ganda, ekspresinya datar. “Serius, Pak?” Ganda mengerutkan kening, “Kamar _single standard_ kasurnya cuma satu loh Pak, ya kan, Mbak?” Ganda melempar tatapan ke sang resepsionis, seakan-akan meminta _back up_. “Iya, tapi kasurnya ukuran _double _kok Pak, pasti cukup.”

_Mbak. Duh_. _Bukan begitu_.

“Ya sudah, kami pesan yang satu _single standard _itu,” ucap Ghazul santai, seakan-akan ini bukan masalah besar baginya. Ganda tidak berani berkomentar lebih lanjut, dia hanya diam sementara sang resepsionis mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Ghazul. Dengan langkah gontai, Ganda mengikuti Ghazul yang sudah berjalan cepat mendahuluinya ke _lift_.

“Tadi lama pesan kamarnya, nego harga dulu?” tanya Ghazul tiba-tiba. Ganda hampir tersedak air mineral yang sedang ditenggaknya. “Nggak Pak, bukan apa-apa sih, cuma saya nggak enak aja kalau...” Ganda entah mengapa sulit menyelesaikan ucapannya. “Kalau apa?” tanya Ghazul, tidak sabar.

_Kalau harus tidur sekasur sama anda_.

Ganda menelan ludah. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, mencoba mencari alasan dan kata untuk diucapkan.

Suara dentingan _lift _disusul dengan pintu yang otomatis terbuka menyelamatkan Ganda dari harus menjawab. Dengan semangat yang agak dipaksakan, dia langsung bergegas keluar dari _lift_, disusul Ghazul yang hanya memandangnya curiga.

Kamar _single standard_, sesuai namanya, hanya memiliki satu kasur dan ukurannya cukup standar, hanya satu petak, tidak mewah sama sekali. Ganda bukan tipe orang yang menyukai kemewahan, jadi dia biasa saja melihat isi kamar. Diam-diam dia mencuri pandang ke arah Ghazul setiap 5 menit, mencoba mengintip ekspresi Ghazul. Dari tata bahasa, sikap, dan busananya, Ghazul terlihat seperti orang yang sangat _sophisticated_, jadi Ganda ingin tahu, bagaimana tanggapannya terhadap ruang kamar yang tidak seberapa ini.

Dan seperti dugaannya, ekspresi Ghazul tetap datar.

Hal yang pertama Ganda lakukan ketika memasuki kamar adalah mengecek sofa yang kemungkinan akan jadi tempat tidurnya untuk malam ini. Ukuran sofanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi masih jauh kelihatan lebih baik bila dibanding kursi mobil. Ganda mungkin masih harus merengkuk supaya bisa tidur di situ, atau menjuntaikan kakinya ke bawah, tidak masalah.

“Pak, saya—”

Ganda memutar badannya untuk melihat Ghazul sedang melepas jaket jasnya.

_Astaga_.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanya Ghazul enteng sambil melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu, memandang lurus ke arah Ganda yang terlihat panik tanpa sebab. “Pak kenapa lepas baju?” tanya Ganda, suaranya tercekat, dia serasa mau berteriak tapi mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya sudah mati-matian. Ghazul mengernyitkan kening, “Kamu memangnya kalau tidur selalu lengkap pakai jas dan kemeja?” Ghazul balik bertanya, melipat kemeja kerja yang sudah dilepas dari tubuhnya dengan rapi. Sekarang lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaus oblong yang tampak _ngepas _di tubuhnya (Ganda berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak memperhatikan bagaimana lengan kekar Ghazul tercetak jelas) dan celana bahan.

“Ya nggak tapi—astaga Pak, celana nya juga?!”

Ganda mulai berpikir, mungkin tidur di mobil merupakan pilihan yang seharusnya dia ambil.

Atas permohonan Ganda, akhirnya Ghazul tidak jadi melepas celananya, dan sekarang lelaki itu tengah duduk di kasur sambil membaca majalah yang disediakan oleh hotel, punggungnya bersender ke dinding. Sementara Ganda mondar-mandir di sisi ranjang. “Kamu kenapa dari tadi panik mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan?” tanya Ghazul akhirnya dengan helaan nafas, seperti lelah melihat sikap Ganda yang tidak jelas.

“Pak saya tidur di sofa aja deh, Pak,” ucap Ganda pada akhirnya, pelan.

Ghazul terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia berucap, “Ganda.”

“Atau di mobil juga sekalian nggak apa deh, Pak,” potong Ganda.

“Kamu ada masalah apa sampai segitunya tidak mau tidur di kasur?”

_Bukan masalah nggak mau tidur di kasurnya sih Pak, yang jadi masalah itu ada Bapak juga di kasurnya._

“Kamu alergi tidur sekasur sama saya?” tanya Ghazul. Nadanya dingin. Ganda menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa menjawab. “Justru Bapaknya yang nggak akan apa-apa tidur sekasur sama saya?” Ganda membalik pertanyaan Ghazul, “Memangnya kamu apa, kutu kasur?” Perbincangan ini rupanya hanya lempar-lemparan pertanyaan saja, sepertinya, dan Ganda tidak tahu cara membalas. Ghazul menaruh majalah yang dibacanya ke meja dan menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang, sembari menepuk ruang di sampingnya. “Kamu tidur di samping saya bukan masalah buat saya,” ujarnya.

Ganda benar-benar tidak tahu cara untuk membantah sekarang.

Ganda tidak bisa tidur, jantungnya berdegup kencang, seakan dia habis berlari maraton. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah luar kasur, memunggungi Ghazul di sisi lainnya. Untuk bergerak, Ganda sama sekali tidak berani, karena tiap gerakan kecil yang dia buat akan membuat ranjang bergoyang, yang tentu akan dirasakan Ghazul. Dia mencoba menutup matanya erat, mengatur nafasnya, berhitung sampai seratus, menghitung domba loncat melewati pagar, tapi nihil, dia belum bisa terlelap. Padahal tadi selama perjalanan, Ganda sudah benar-benar mengantuk, tapi sekarang semua kantuk itu hilang menguap.

Dia tidak tahu apa Ghazul sudah tertidur atau bukan. Ganda sama sekali tidak merasakan ada gerakan, dan jika dia mencoba fokus, dia bisa mendengar suara deru nafas pelan yang ritmis. Lelaki itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang.

“Ganda,” suara pelan Ghazul terdengar sebelum sempat dia menengok. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang.

“Iya, Pak?” suara Ganda tak kalah pelan.

“Belum tidur?”

“Belum.”

“Kenapa?”

_Lah_.

“Nggak tahu Pak, nggak bisa tidur aja,” jawab Ganda asal.

Ghazul hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Kemudian hening. Ganda mengira lelaki itu mungkin akhirnya sudah terlelap, tapi kemudian dia merasakan gerakan. Ghazul bergeser mendekat ke arah Ganda, begitu dekat, sampai Ganda bisa merasakan embusan nafas Ghazul di tengkuknya.

_Aduh, mati_.

Sekarang Ganda semakin tidak bisa terlelap.

Ganda terbangun saat sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Hal yang pertama dia sadari adalah; dia masih hidup. Hal kedua yang dia sadari; tangan kanannya mati rasa. Ganda mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas pandangan.

Ghazul ada di tepat di depannya, meringkuk membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Ganda, kepalanya meniduri tangan Ganda, lengannya melingkari pinggang lelaki itu.

Nafas Ghazul pelan menggelitik leher Ganda, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hawa tubuh Ghazul yang hangat menyelimutinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ganda kemudian baru menyadari Ghazul punya bulu mata yang cukup lentik juga.

_Hah apa_.

“Ganda,” suara Ghazul tiba-tiba terdengar.

“Iya, Pak?”

Ghazul mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Ganda, wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci. Dia mengusap matanya.

“Jam berapa?” tanya lelaki itu, suaranya masih terdengar sangat mengantuk.

“Kurang tahu, Pak.”

“Hmm,” lelaki itu menggumam sebelum kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Ganda lagi, bergerak menempelkan tubuhnya ke Ganda lebih dekat. “Sepuluh menit lagi,” ujarnya, kemudian dia kembali terlelap.

Ganda terdiam, senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya.

“Baik, Pak.”


End file.
